How not to fall in love
by No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie
Summary: There is not enough Mordeson love! Anyway; this story takes place during the unicorns episode! Mordecai Benson slash BL yaoi mordenson


**This story takes place during the episode 'The unicorns have to go'. Mordeson slash warning! Don't like? Don't read! Rated teen! No children allowed! You have been warned~! I mean it kids, no looking! Feel free to flame this parents! :D**

**Mordecai's P.O.V. Feel free to point out my mistakes~**!

* * *

><p>"So, how do we get rid of them?" I asked the yeti.<p>

"Well, that's really hard, there like insects…" Skips explained in his raspy voice, putting the weight bar back on it's stand and sitting up.

For some reason, I wondered why he didn't do more leg-type workouts, his arms are strong enough… right? Well… Not like I knew much about working out…

Now I feel the need to go to a gym… Damn it…

"There's one thing unicorns never say no too…"

He gestured to Rigby to hand him a towel and wiped his fore-head.

"Drag racing"

"What?" Rigby asked with flat skepticism.

"Rigby, go get the unicorns, I'll get the others… Mordecai… go untie Benson…" Skips said, thinking about it for a moment.

"WHAT? He is going to be like, totally pissed!" I freaked out, while Rigby said a semi-silent 'yessss' to himself.

"Just do it…" Skips said with a serious authority-like tone, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

Rigby and me left at Skips' command.

Rigby was silent, which meant his arm most likely still hurt from the punch and was trying not to complain. It's when Rigby does things like that… It's the only reason we've been friends for so long… He's so annoying! But, once in a blue moon he will actually think about others without me telling him too.

I mean, I shouldn't have to tell him to apologize, he should do it automatically, right?

"How did you know Benson was tied up?" Rigby asked, trying to take his mind off his arm, and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The unicorn with the green Mohawk was bragging about it…"

For a moment, I wondered how Skips knew Benson was tied up. Then I remember that Skips knows all. Duh! I felt like face palming myself, but that would be weird considering it was a thought…

The walk was silent, Rigby not really knowing what to say. He can't tell a joke or start a conversation when he is about to challenge a group of American unicorns. Instead, he just stared at the ground awkwardly.

We reach the house, loud music practically pouring from the broken windows, I swear I can SEE the music vibrations of the rock band music. My heart synced up with the bass beat as we got closer. I had to dodge a toaster that was thrown from the roof and, in turn, I sent a glare to Rigby who mumbled a quick and unneeded sorry…

We entered the living room and made our way to shut off the stereo. When that was accomplished, Rigby began bad mouthing them in every way he could think. Soon they were all in the living room throwing a big fit and shouting insults back.

I took this opportunity to sneak upstairs. What room was he in?

First I checked Pops' closet, but there was just clothes and a box filled with suckers…

Then I tried Benson's office's closet, there was just some jackets and other personal things… There was some boxes with various labels, one was marked 'pictures'. Things like that spark my interest, but I ignored it for the moment to find Benson.

Since he wasn't it the guest room closet, he must be in my closet.

I worried for a moment, considering I had private things in there, but then I remembered he was tied up and smiled. Then I realized that our closet's door only had six hour's of air and he has been in there for at least an hour since we left.

With natural body heat, no air circulation, and with it, what? Seventy-eight degree's in the house as-is, it must feel like a hundred-something degrees in there! Not to mention how dark it was!

My heart skipped a beat as I imaged myself in that situation.

I practically flew to my closet door, and swag it open quickly. I heard a small muffled groan and was pushed backward by something.

I fell onto a piece of Rigby's trampoline and I felt a small weight on my chest. Sitting up, the weight slide into my lap and I rubbed my sore spine.

Looking down in my lap, I saw Benson moaning with his eye's shut tight. Benson was covered in sweat and weakly struggling to free himself. I quickly untied his mouth and he was gasping for breath, his face was red from the heat.

I blushed from the sight, for reasons I didn't understand, and stood up quickly. Benson fell harshly to the ground with a whimper.

I felt a pinch of guilt in my gut for doing that. He was hanging on the door, so his body was probably sore from the suspension.

I picked Benson up bridal-style while he was still catching his breath. Some heat was transferred to my body as he cooled down. He put his head on my shoulder to rest his neck as I slowly walked over to my bed.

As gently as I could, I sat him down and got on my knees to untie his limbs. He was weak and stiff, I had to move his arms and legs out to the side myself. His sweat smelled sweet… Something I couldn't place…

Benson finally caught his breath and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He could just lay there, unable to move from the stiffness.

I looked under the bed and grabbed one of the many half-empty bottles of water. Usually Benson doesn't drink after people, but he really didn't have a choice. The argument down stairs was still going on. They were currently going over the details and rules of the race.

Benson drank the water down gratefully as I held his head up. I laid his head back down when he finished, pressing my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. It wasn't as hot as before, but still not good.

There was a loud cheering down stairs and the word 'Bro's' echoed though the house, making Benson cringe with hatred and sadness.

"Are you okay Benson?" I asked, feeling concern for my boss.

Sure, he can be bitchy, but he doesn't deserve to be locked in the closet like that… I just… I don't know… I HATE those unicorns!

Benson nodded at my previous inquiry.

I lifted his arm up and let it drop harshly to the soft bed. Needless to say, he suppressed a gasp of pain.

"Liar." I said flatly, giving him the look my mom gave me when I lied about being sick.

"No, really, I'm… just need to…" He closed his eye's, letting his breath become even.

I watched him for a moment before Rigby walked in, asking how angry Benson was.

"He's too tired right now, but I bet he'll be mad when he's awake, dude… How did it go with the unicorns?"

"The race is in an hour, there going to get there 'speed machine', I'm going to go ask Skips the rest of the plan, 'ya coming?" Rigby asked, gesturing to the door.

"Naw, man I'll be there in a lil bit…" I said standing up and smiling that 'Dude, I'm up to no good' smile.

I wasn't going to do anything, of coarse, but he would annoy me if I didn't look like I was.

"I got 'ya man~!" Rigby smiled back, "Sharpie is on top of the dresser and you know where the shaving cream is, your on your own for the feather!"

Rigby said slyly, naming off those childish middle-school pranks.

I sighed in relief when he left, glancing back down at my boss. He looked, dare I say, peaceful? I shook him slightly, but he stayed sleeping.

I could kiss him right now and he would never know…

…

WHAT?

"Okay, that was just a random thought. That was just a random thought. That. Was. Just. A. Ran-. -Dom. Thought." I said to myself.

It was a thought! Nothing more! Like 'I could totally steal this and no one would find out!' kind of thought.

It meant nothing.

Absolutely nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one! So, yup, Benson wakes up about 20 minutes before the race and showers. The episode finishes like it did in the episode. The next chapter the story begins~! See you then~!~!~! Please review~! It makes me so happy~!<strong>

**Be proud of me! Benson was begging to be raped, and I kept this pure! :D**

**I will make this into a lemon if, lets say, three people ask me to…-that seems like a fair number.- If you don't know, lemon is smut… Three requests for Mordeson smut version and it will be posted as a separate story!**

**Requests for stories are open! More mordeson for you? :3**

**I do lemons, song-fics, and -if I like your idea a lot- multi-chapters!**

**OC's are not used as parings!**


End file.
